Aelfwyn, Rider of Rohan
by RunawayHeathen
Summary: Aelfwyn is loyal to Rohan, so when Eomer and the Rohirrim are banished she asumes the identity of her missing brother and follows them to prove that even though she is a woman she can still fight. Some places edited
1. Chapter 1

**Aelfwyn, Rider of Rohan.**

Chapter1

Aelfwyn put on the armour she found in the weapons store near the front gates. It didn't fit her properly, and weighed her down, but she didn't care. The sword at her waist added to the weight, but again, she didn't care. Those still loyal to Rohan were banished from Edoras, by orders of the king. She knew better, it was Grima's doing. She was loyal to Rohan. So, she decided that she would be banished as well.

Mounting her horse, Hildstune, she rode off from Edoras, leaving her family behind. The helm on her head was low enough that no one would know that she was a woman. The only clue was her waist-length hair, but she had bound it up in plaits and tucked it in to her jerkin.

She galloped hard for a week, heading North. In the distance she saw Eomer's company, the best of the Rohirrim. Her aim was to find them and fight for her country.Finding them had been easy, to get them to accept her is what worried her. The riders had stopped to make camp. She rode up to it and dismounted.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. She froze and turned to the voice. A man in armour approached her. "What's your name?" He asked suspicious of this stranger

She hesitated, gathering up her courage. The last thing he wanted was to be sent back home in disgrace.

"Speak."

She thought a moment. "Aelfhelm," she said dropping her voice an octave.

He stared at her with a searching gaze "Take off your helm." He commanded.

_Oh no, I can take off my helm, he would know that I'm a woman for sure._ She thought. Slowly she reached up to take off her helm. She remembered that she had a scar going down the side of her face, that would help a bit, but not much. She pulled off her helm. She lowered her brows hoping that also would help convince him that she was a woman.

Eomer studied her, "How old are you?" he asked. She realized that he thought that she was young, not a woman.

_I can't say I'm too old, but I can't be too young either, _she thought to herself. "Seventeen."

"That's young. Can you fight?" Eomer asked.

She nodded. That was the only truth she was willing to tell as she took on her new identity in earnest . Her Father taught her and her sisters to fight, to protect them selves if their enimies came and no one else was around to save them.

"I suppose that you can join us," he said and walked off. "Ask one of the others if you can stay with them in their tents."

As she lead her horse to the picket lines, she sighed, _That was easier than I thought it would be._


	2. Chapter 2

**Aelfwyn, Rider of Rohan**

Chapter 2

Aelfwyn tied her horse up and walked over to a rider who sat alone be a fire. He looked up as she approached. Aelfwyn smiled then crouched down. "Um... hello, can I bunk with you?" she asked

"What's the matter? Don't you have a tent.?"

Aelfwyn shook her head.

"Well, why not?"

"I just joined." She said praying he wouldn't ask to many questions.

"I guess, you can bunk with me. That's my tent there. My name is Deorlaf," he said pointing to the tent behind him.

"Thank you."

"Only until you get a tent. Understand?"

She nodded.

He bent over the fire and began cooking something in a stick. "You hungry?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. Having ridden for hours, she was very exhausted. She was glad that this was going well, but she had a feeling that it was just going to get harder.

Deorlaf handed her a piece of meat, then tore into his. Aelfwyn had been taught to eat delicately, and didn't know how men ate. She watched Deorlaf eat intently. He stopped chewing and stared back.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, then began to eat the meat hurriedly, ignoring any crumb that landed on her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Deorlaf staring at her. She looked up.

"Slow down," he said, "You'll get a stomach cramp."

She chuckled nervously."Right."

Two Riders ran up to them, "Where's lord Eomer?" one asked urgently.

"Probably by his tent, " said Deorlaf.

They ran off.

"Wonder what that was about?" He then went into his tent, then poked his head out of the flap. "You do have a bedroll, right?"

She nodded. Then it came to her, she couldn't take off her armour. They would definitely know she was a woman then.

"I'll be back, " She said. Grabbing some bandage cloth she ran off out of sight and earshot of camp. Luckily it was dark. She took off her armour and the tunic beneath it. Taking the cloth she began to bind her chest. _It was a good thing I wasn't all that big to begin with, or I would have never been able to pull this off,_ she thought.When she finished she put her tunic back on. It was baggy, so it would help hide any womanly cruves and lines. With her chest bound, it was difficult to breath, but she would have to get used to it.

Walking back to camp she picked up her bedroll. In the tent Deorlaf was already asleep. She unrolled her bed and then walked back outside.

It was a beautiful night.

--- --- ---

After stareing at the sky for an hour or so, a Rider came up to her. "Wake Deorlaf, we spotted some Uruks west of here. Lord Eomer wants to attack them while it's still dark out."

Aelfwyn entered the tent. Deorlaf was snoring loudly. She shook him, but he didn't get up. She tried shaking him harder, but nothing happened.

Finally, she kicked him in the rump and yelled, "Wake up."

He jumped up clutching his behind."Ow, what was that for?"

"Lord Eomer wants us to attack a band of Uruk-hai, while it is still dark." She said. "Now come on."

Slowly he got up and put on his armour. Outside they mounted and got in formation. Eomer stood at the front. He explained that they were to ambush the Uruks.

"Leave none alive!" he shouted.

At that the rode off to the west. It was dark, but the light from the moon and the stars was enough to see. After twenty minutes of riding they came to the party of Uruks, which was camped next to a Fangorn Forest.

They rode forward silently. Aelfwyn spied an orc stooping over what looked like a smaller one. She then threw the spear, peircing its back. The Riders rode and began to fight the Uruks. Aelfwyn grabbed the spear again then threw it at another. Drawing her sword she began to hack the Uruks and orcs before her. The sword was heavy in her arms, and every swing threatened to pull her off the horse.

Just ahead, she saw an Uruk try to pull Deorlaf from his horse. She rode up and swung her sword. The head flew off. She had to bit her tounge to stop from vomiting. Deorlaf thanked her then ran off into battle.

They fought long and hard, until all the Uruks were slaughtered. By the end, Aelfwyn thought she was going to die.She dismounted and leaned over her horse, panting. The sun was rising. It was red. Aelfwyn grabbed a spear from the ground and mounted her horse. The other Riders were piling the dead Uruks and burning them. After an hour or so they mounted their horses. Organising themselves into a column formation, and waited until Eomer gave the signal, then they rode off. As they reached a rock formation, a voice rang out.

"Riders of Rohan," came a voice from behind, "What news from the mark?"

The company turned as one, moveing to surround the three strangers that suddenly appeared from behind a pile of rocks. As the surrounded them, the Riders pointed their spears at the three strange people: an elf, a man and a dwarf. Aelfwyn was the nearest to the elf.

The elf looked at her, his eyes wide. Aelfwyn started. _Could he know I'm not a man even_ _though I am wearing my helmet?_ The elf's gaze quickly moved on.

"What buisness does an elf, a man, and a dwarf, have in the Riddermark.? Speak quickly!" said Eomer.

"Give me your name horse master, " said the Dwarf, "And I shall give you mine." Eomer dismounted and walked up to the dwarf.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Eomer sneered.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Said the elf as he drew his bow.

The man pushed the elf's arm down. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the woodland realm."

Legolas glared at Eomer.

"We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden your king," Aragorn assured him.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," Eomer said as he took off his helmet "Not even his own kin."

The Rider lifted their spears.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those still loyal to Rohan. And for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." He glanced at Legolas, "And every where his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies," said Aragorn. "We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night." Eomer replied

"But, there were two hobbits, "said Gilmli, "Did you see two hobbits."

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," added Aragorn.

"We left none alive." said Eomer solemnly. "We piled the carcasses, and burned them." he said pointing to the pile a short distance away.

"Dead?" asked Gimli.

Eomer nodded, "I am sorry." he then whistled, "Hasufel! Arod!" two horses appeared. "May these horses bear you to better fortune then their former masters." He nodded. "Farewell." He mounted." Look for your friends but do not trust a hope. It has forsaken these lands." He then addressed the riders. "We ride North!"

They sped off. Aelfwyn turned and looked back. Legolas whispered something to Aragorn. Aragorn stared at her.

Aelfwyn turned around and sped off to catch up to the Riders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aelfwyn, Rider of Rohan.**

Chapter 3

When the Riders stopped to camp that night, Aelfwyn threw herself down on her bedroll. She was exhausted. Pulling off her boots, she cringed. Her ankles were swollen. Places where the boots were thinner, and worn, were black, from a mixture of sweat and dirt.

Aelfwyn bent down to rub her ankles, when pain shot through her side. She lifted up part of her tunic to reveal a large, purple, bruise. Touching it, she winced.

Her shoulders were sore from swinging the sword. One thing she needed to work on was upper-body strength.

_How do these men do it?_ she wondered. She put her head in her hands and sighed.

She slowly got up and walked out of the tent. Outside, men sat wearily by fires. The sun was sinking slowly behind the horizon. The golden light fading into darkness. The sight brought back a painful memory.

A year ago. She was with her older and younger brother. Their mother and them, were in a near by village. The family were visiting an old friend. Then, the wild men attacked. Her brothers and her ran to safety, but their mother didn't.

They returned to their father in Edoras. A year later, her brother, Aelfhelm, rode off with Theodred, and never came back. It was on a night like this when it happened.

"Beautiful night," came Deorlaf, snapping her back to the present.

"Hm?"

"The night, it's beautiful." he repeated smiling. He looked up, the first stars began to appear. He sat down and leaned back.

"It's dark," she said.

"Yes, but that adds to it's beauty." He smiled, "When I was little, my mother said that the night sky represents hope."

"How?" she asked.

" Well, the darkness, is all the bad energy in the world. The stars are hope." She lifted an eyebrow. "You see, when the sun sets, and darkness fills the sky, a star appears. Then another, and another. So when darkness fell on the land, hope appeared, then more and more." He grinned. "It taught me to never give up, even if all else fails, there may still be hope."

"If only my father thought that." she said gravely. Deorlaf looked at her. "A year ago, my mother died. A group of wild men plundered a village, she was in. She left me, and my brothers. We lived with our father, in Edoras. My brother rode out with Theodred." she stopped.

"What were your brothers' names?" Deorlaf asked.

"Aelf-" she caught herself._ Idiot, _she thought "geist." she finished. "He was the eldest. Indulf was the smallest. He'll be turning ten next month." She smiled at the thought. Deorlaf stared at the fire. Aelfwyn looked up at the sky.

Then, the White Rider came.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aelfwyn, Rider of Rohan**

Chapter 4

Aelfwyn stretched out on the ground. "Who do you think that rider is?" she asked.

" I don't know," said Deorlaf, "But I have a feeling that he is important." Deorlaf narrowed his eyes and peered off toward the Rider. "He is meeting with Èomer." He turned around and began to dismantle his small tent.

"What are you doing?" Aelfwyn asked rubbing her throat. Speaking that low was beginning to hurt. He ignored her and continued to roll up the tent. "Hey!" she was getting angry. "What are you doing?" she asked again.

Deorlaf sighed. Turning to look at her he said, "Wait. Wait and see. They will come out of Èomer's tent, tell us to pack up, then saddle up." Deorlaf turned back to his work. "Besides, it will save time in the morning if I am wrong. Not to mention, it's my tent. If I want to pack it up I can." He smiled at her then tied it to his horse.

Aelfwyn got down and began to roll up her bedroll. _It wouldn't hurt sleeping on hard ground, _she told herself.

Looking toward Èomer's tent, she saw Èomer and the White Rider exit. Èomer turned to a Rider next to him, and said something. The Rider took off yelling to every Rider he saw.

"We make for Helm' Deep," he shouted when he neared. Deorlaf gave Aelfwyn a smug smile. She shook her head then tenderly climbed on Hildstune, for her bottom was sore from riding that morning.

Once the camp was packed up and mounted they rode off southwards with great haste. Aelfwyn swore at every bump the horse made.

--- --- ---

Indulf stood at the edge of the wall. In the distance he heard marching and could faintly see lights in the dark. He looked up at his father. "Are we going to die?" he asked.

His father paused then said, "No, of course not." He smiled and looked out over the wall. Indulf knew he was lying. Though he was nine, he knew when adults lied.

The marching grew louder and larger, along with the sound of his heart. It slowly began to rain.

After waiting an eternity he saw them ,the Uruk-hai. They were black in skin and tall. Their sight struck fear through him.

Indulf's heart grew hard and cold, their kind stole Aelfhelm and most likely Aelfwyn from. He drew his bow.

The Uruks beat their spears against the ground faster and faster.

Suddenly, an arrow flew trough the air from Indulf's right. An Uruk fell and it was silent. The moment seemed to stretch for a life time.

The Uruks began to yell and shout in rage. Uruk archers lossed some of their arrows. A shout from down the wall sent elvish arrows flying.

"Fire." someone yelled. Indulf shot his arrow then reached for another and fired again. He didn't know if he hit anything, but he did not care. He continued to fire. Then a familiar figure was gone from the corner of his eye. He looked to see his father fall over the edge of the wall. Indulf stood frozen, stare it the place his father disappeared. It was gone, all of it, his family. He was alone. A clatter made him tear his eyes from the wall. An Uruk appeared. Indulf ran.

He ran from the Uruk, trying to find a place to hide, to curl up and cry, but every where he looked chaos filled his vision.

A sharp pane in his back threw him forward. Looking down at his stomach he saw an arrow head. Warm red blood pumped from the wound onto his clothes. Then darkness over took him.


	5. Chapter 5

-1_A/N: Sorry this took so long, but with school starting I do not have a lot of time. Thanks for all the reviews, and sticking with me. You people are great._

**Aelfwyn, Rider of Rohan**

Chapter 5

The company rode on through the rain. It was cold and the wind was strong. Around midnight, the rain stopped and they continued to ride on. The thought of her father and brother, was fuel to Aelfwyn's speed.

She ignored the pain on the inside of her thighs. Her only thought was reaching Helm's Deep before... No, she had to think positive. She had to hold onto hope.

The sun rose behind them as the came to a rocky hill east of the fortress of Rohan. Èomer called for a halt. He and Gandalf, the White Rider, rode up to the top. Someone tapped Aelfwyn's shoulder. Deorlaf smiled at her and winked.

"Rohirrim," shouted Èomer. They rode to the edge. The sight made Aelfwyn's stomach twist. A large black sea of Uruks filled the valley. "To the King!" The Rohirrim took off down the hill. With each step, Aelfwyn's stomach tightened. When she saw the pikes and spears pointed at them, it felt like someone was pushing on her sides. As they neared the bottom of the large hill, the sun rose over the top. The Uruks held up there hands to bloke the light, some lifting or dropping their spears in the process. Hildstune leaped over the spears and caught some Uruk's head with his hooves. Aelfwyn swung her sword and another Uruk fell. Something pulled her from her horse. This was bad. To Horsemen, to fall off your horse was usually suicide.

An Uruk blade came down and missed her head by a few inches. Aelfwyn spun and scrambled to her feet. Clutching her blade, she swung it in a wide arch parting an Uruk with his head. She dodged the others blade and stabbed it with her sword. As the Uruk fell, she pulled it out.

She felt her head jerk back. She swept her blade above her head and it hit something. The Uruk let go of her hair. An Uruk was clutching its hand, that hung from his wrist be a flap of skin. Aelfwyn bit her tongue and chopped off its head.

As the battle wore on the Uruks began to flee. They fled in to a forest that seemed to move and crush them as they ran.

--- --- ---

Aelfwyn pulled her sword out of a body and wiped it off with a rag. "Aelfhelm!" She looked around to Deorlaf and another Rider running to her. The bent over and touched their knees when they got to her.

"Glad to see you're still alive." She said smiling.

"Likewise." said Deorlaf. He straitened up and gestured to the other Rider. "This is Cenwulf." Cenwulf nodded his head.

"Hello," he said. He looked her up and down. "No offence meant, but, you don't look like a Rider. Sort of feminine." He blushed. "Just saying, it could be that you are so young." Aelfwyn looked at Deorlaf who was pretending not to notice.

"We just got back from the keep." Said Deorlaf.

"The keep?" Aelfwyn asked.

"Yeah they had like ten year olds fighting. Good thing we got here on time."

Aelfwyn spun around and ran toward the keep at full speed. "Aelfhelm, wait!" Deorlaf shouted after her. She did not hear, she thought only of Indulf.

_Please be okay, please be alive,_ she pleaded as she neared the keep. She ran up a set of stairs to her right, and franticly searched for her younger brother. She spotted a small hand beneath an Uruk's body, and kicked it to reveal a boy. The boy was not Indulf, she ran on.

Finally, she saw him. He lie slumped over on the ground. She turned him over gasped. An arrow was protruding from his chest. Tears began to pour from her eyes. Aelfwyn broke the arrow barb off and lifted him. A slash, acquired during the battled made it more difficult. She carried him to the burial mounds that Riders were busy making. Deorlaf and Cenwulf intercepted her half way there. They caught a glance of Indulf in her arms and stopped.

"Aelfhelm," Deorlaf started, reaching out. He withdrew his hand and put it at his side. They walked behind her as she placed him into the mound. She wiped her eyes and blinked to clear the tears away. They had begun to sting a small cut in her cheek.

Cenwulf put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. Their eyes met and Cenwulf's eye grew wide. He took his hand off her shoulder, and Aelfwyn turned and left, searching for her horse.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Aelfwyn, Rider of Rohan**

**Chapter 6**

Deorlaf raised his glass in honour of those that had fallen in battle. He smiled and drank the ale. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aelfhelm.

Aelfhelm stared ahead without seeing anything. Deorlaf knew that he had suffered a great loss and felt a small bit of guilt for not offering to comfort him. He looked down into his cup then placed it down.

"Aelfhelm," he started but was cut short by Aelfhelm leaving the hall. Deorlaf made to follow but a hand stopped him.

He turned to see Cenwulf solemnly looking at him. "This is something that Aelfhelm may need to work out alone." Cenwulf sat down and sipped his cup of mead.

"But, I just wanted to say a word." Deorlaf sat down, "Maybe to help ease the pain." He started to chew his lip uncomfortably. His eyes were downcast.

"Some times," Cenwulf said, "A word you _think_ may help may only make things worse." He looked over at Deorlaf who had a confused expression on his face. Cenwulf sighed, "At times the best way to help is _not_ to help. People need to be alone sometimes; it makes the mind see clearer."

Deorlaf shook his head. "I still do not see." He then smiled and turned to Cenwulf, "Tonight is a night to celebrate and honour," he picked up his mug and drank it all. "I intend to do just that."

---

Deorlaf slammed his mug down. He roared with laughter and began bellowing so loudly no one quite understood him. Cenwulf's eyebrow twitched, his arms were crossed and he was rather perturbed. As Deorlaf went for mead, Cenwulf grabbed both of his shoulders and spun him around.

"You've had enough." He said.

Deorlaf looked confused then laughed in his face. Cenwulf cringed at the smell of his breath. "My friend I have only just began." He laughed and tried to walk away, but Cenwulf stopped him.

"Oh no." Deorlaf grew angry and tried to throw Cenwulf to the ground, Cenwulf stood firm and then pulled back his fist. With great speed, he shot his fist forward. It hit Deorlaf right in the eye. Deorlaf reeled back, weak from the mead. Cenwulf brought his fist up then down on top of his head. Deorlaf collapsed to the ground.

Cenwulf sighed then grabbed his collar. With a nod the others around him, he dragged Deorlaf off and out of the hall.

_Deorlaf needs to stop eating so many honey buns. _Cenwulf thought as he headed towards the stables with Deorlaf in tow. He neared a trough and plunged Deorlaf's head in.

After a few seconds, Deorlaf began to flop about clawing at Cenwulf's hands. Cenwulf let go and Deorlaf spluttered as he surfaced.

"I was enjoying myself." he huffed, his eyes still slightly glazed.

"I am worried about Aelfhelm," Cenwulf sighed.

"Wait a second," Deorlaf interrupted, "You were the one who said that it was better not to help him."

Cenwulf cocked an eyebrow, "Something like that yes, but we are not going to talk to him. We're just going to follow him and maybe see if he's not doing anything too rash."

Deorlaf pursed his lips and squinted, "Well…I suppose it would not hurt."

"Good, because you are coming with me." Cenwulf grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up.

They ran out of the stables, and then jogged down toward the front gate. "You think he left the city?" asked Deorlaf.

"No," Cenwulf yelled over his shoulder, "But it is as good as any place to start." Deorlaf nodded.

The spent an hour searching for him when Cenwulf stopped. He looked at Deorlaf, who was still slightly drunk, he put his fingure to his lips and pointed to a roof. There, sat a figure in a dark green cloak with the hood up. "Aelfhelm" he mouthed, Deorlaf nodded. They crept up until they were directly under beneath the small house. Deorlaf stumbled and staggered out away from the house. Cenwulf quickly grabbed his arm and went to pull him back. A small object fell from the sky and hit Deorlaf in the head,

He cried out and Cenwulf winced. He leaned back to see Aelfhelm standing on the roof with a look that would curdle milk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aelfwyn, Rider of Rohan**

**Chapter 7**

Cenwulf hunched over and tried to avoid Aelfhelm's stare. It reminded him of when he and Deorlaf where young. They had broken into his father's wine and had finished it off. His mother had given him a similar look. He and Deorlaf had been sick the rest of the night.

Aelfhelm's glare was almost worse. He reverted to a child like stage; "It wasn't me!" he screamed then ducked down, "Don't hurt me."

Aelfhelm lifted a brow and asked, "Are you drunk?"

"I am." Deorlaf said swaying back and forth. Apparently, the shock of the trough water was wearing off. Cenwulf sighed and shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" Aelfhelm snapped harshly.

"Err…um… Well," Cenwulf stuttered, "We were just taking a walk." He smiled slyly trying to recover from his previous outburst.

Deorlaf shook his head violently, "But I thought you said you wanted to-"

Cenwulf interrupted him by hitting the back of his hand against Deorlaf's stomach. He shot a glare and tightened his lips.

"Oh right, you didn't want him to know we were following him." He smiled and said, "Got it."

Cenwulf smacked his forehead. "I swear, if you weren't a friend I would…" he finished with a violent gesture.

"Are you threatening me?" Deorlaf asked suspiciously. He narrowed his eye and peered at Cenwulf.

"Yes!" Cenwulf yelled his eyes wide. A rock hit his head and he staggered from being startled.

Aelfhelm sighed. "Children," he yelled, "Are you done bickering?"

Cenwulf opened his mouth to respond, but a giggle stopped him. He turned and saw two girls behind him. One looked about fifteen the other looked eighteen. Cenwulf turned back to Aelfhelm to see that he had backed up and pulled his hood lower.

"Who are you?" Cenwulf asked.

"I was about to ask the same question." the older sneered. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at Cenwulf. "And, you are before our home. So please state your business, if it is with us, or leave."

"Well aren't you the noble one." Cenwulf answered with distaste. "If I were you I would watch your tongue or-"

"Cenwulf," Aelfhelm interrupted, "You are a Rider of Rohan, do not disgrace yourself by threatening young girls."

He almost did sound like Cenwulf's mother, "I-I just…" He looked between the girls and Aelfhelm.

"Come on you two," Aelfhelm said tiredly, "We should leave." He grabbed hold of his hood and jumped from the roof. He landed in a squat and pulled more on the hood as though hiding his face.

He walked quickly away from the house, not stopping to make sure that Deorlaf or Cenwulf followed.

Cenwulf gave a final look to the girls then pulled Deorlaf and trotted to catch up with Aelfhelm.


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Aelfwyn, Rider of Rohan**

**Chapter Eight**

The day after the feast, Aelfwyn, Deorlaf, and Cenwulf, had heard disturbing rumours about strange happenings. Whispers of one of the hobbits tampering with magic and of the Dark Lord descending upon the golden hall to be fought off by the Wizard. The latter was probably a fantastic story coaxed up by a half-asleep drunk. In any case, something _had_ indeed happened.

Aelfwyn had been assigned to watch the gate. She sat rather tiredly watching the plains for any sigh of an enemy, which would not likely appear. Something white caught her eye. She looked down to see Gandalf galloping off at great speed with a small person riding with him. One of the hobbits, who had come barrelling up the stairs of the watchtower, gazed tearfully out after the wizard, stood by her. Lord Aragorn came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Aelfhelm!" Came a yell from below. Aelfwyn turned and saw Cenwulf bounding toward the gates. He came up the stairs and stopped short in front of her. He had a large grin on his face, but looked at Aragorn and the hobbit as the descended the stars. Cenwulf turned back to Aelfwyn.

"I heard from Deorlaf, who heard from another Rider who was there, what happened last night." His grin spread even further.

"Well?" said Aelfwyn rather plainly. Cenwulf's grin faded a bit, disappointed at the fact that his friend was not nearly as excited as he was.

"One of the hobbits…Pippin, it think" he put a hand on his chin. "He picked up this orb, and it started to glow. Then he fell over, and tensed up. His mouth was open like a scream. All while his friend Merry was yelling 'Help!' Gandalf got up took the orb and it rolled away. Then, Lord Aragorn went to grab it, but dropped. Gandalf then took a cloth and threw it over the orb and it stopped." Cenwulf was almost on his toes grinning like an idiot.

Aelfwyn looked at Cenwulf blankly, her eyebrows rose slightly. "Is _that_ it?" She turned back to her post. "I had expected something a bit more terrifying."

Cenwulf was very disappointed that she did not find this as exciting as he did. He looked to the ground.

"Aelfhelm" came a shout from below. She looked down to see Lord Eomer. Aelfwyn bowed her head. "You're off duty." He shouted up. "Cenwulf, take his place." Cenwulf nodded. Lord Eomer turned and walked away barking orders at other Riders.

Aelfwyn handed her spear to Cenwulf and stared down the steps. Cenwulf stared after her. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head, then stared out.

---

Cenwulf was nodding off when a shake woke him. Deorlaf stood next to him. He took Cenwulf's spear and leaned it against the railing, where another Rider took it. "Come on, let's walk" Deorlaf took off down the steps and Cenwulf raced after him.

"I thought you said walk." Cenwulf yelled.

"I did," Said Deorlaf stopping short at the bottom of the steps. He spun around as Cenwulf barrelled into him. They landed on the ground in a tangled mess. Cenwulf un-tangled himself and jumped up.

"A bit more warning next time." He said.

Deorlaf stood up and opened his mouth when something caught his eye. He pointed and Cenwulf followed his arm. There stood the two girls from the night before. "They look so familiar, but I can't place them."

Cenwulf turned to Deorlaf, "That's be cause you were drunk when we met them." He pivoted on his heel and strode up to the girls. He noticed they had a small cart being pulled by a horse. "Now, where are two fine young ladies, such as you, going at this time of day?" He asked looking at the darkening skies.

The older one looked at him with distaste. Apparently she was still angry about the previous night. "To a village not far from here, to live with our aunt."

"Our family is dead, but her." the younger one piped up. The older one shot a glare at her sister.

"That's sad news," Deorlaf said coming up behind them. "It's much too late for to girls to be wandering around the Riddermark alone." They all looked at him. "Let us accompany you to your Aunt. We have plenty of time."

"We can make it on your own. We know how to fight with a sword, thank you." The older one said.

"Against, people who wouldn't hurt you, yes." Cenwulf said, "But against a wild man from Dunland, no." Cenwulf looked to Deorlaf and knew he would regret saying what he was about to say. "We can accompany you to this village, to be safe."

"It _is_ our duty to protect the people of Rohan after all." Deorlaf chimed in. He smiled and put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Come on Indwyn," the younger one said. "They're right."

Indwyn, looked at her sister, "Aelulf, we…" she trailed of when she couldn't think of any excuse. "Fine." she said with her eyebrow twitching.

Deorlaf made a sweeping bow, "Come maladies, to your steeds." He smiled and gestured towards the stables.

After they all saddled up, Aelulf on the horse leading the cart, they set off out of Edoras. They rode on in silence to the west. Deorlaf and Cenwulf looked around; knowing there probably would not be any enemies.

Soon a village appeared as the sun was about to set. "There it is," said Indwyn pointing up ahead.

"Indwyn," Cenwulf said turning back to her. "Who was your family?"

"Oh," she said, "My older sister and two brothers. One older and one younger. "Indulf, the youngest died at Helm's deep, with our father."

Cenwulf slowed. It sounded familiar. They rode further into the village until they came to a small house. "What about the others?" Cenwulf asked.

"Our mother was killed in an Uruk raid, and our older brother rode out with Eodred. Our older sister disappeared.

Deorlaf looked at Cenwulf. "What were their names?" Deorlaf asked.

"Aelfwyn and Aelfhelm." Deorlaf and Cenwulf stopped.

"D-did you say Aelfhelm?"

"Yes," Aelulf said. "Why?"

"Nothing," Deorlaf said. "Well we must head back. We are sorry for your losses." He and Cenwulf took off galloping at high speeds back to Edoras.


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Aelfwyn, Rider of Rohan**

**Chapter Nine**

Cenwulf and Deorlaf reached the stables. Deorlaf looked at Cenwulf. "What are we going to do?" He sat on top of his horse still.

Cenwulf looked up at him. "Well…" He trailed off. "Aelfhelm is either two people, "Aelfhelm or Aelfwyn," He put a hand on his chin. "Let's see what we've noticed about him."

"He swishes." Deorlaf said.

"He what?"

"He swishes." Deorlaf sighed and got off his horse. "Like this." He made a show of walking and swinging his hips in a rhythmic movement. "Have you never noticed that his hips move when he walks?"

Cenwulf started at him, "I'll agree with you as long as you never do that again." He shook his head. "It's too awkward."

Deorlaf nodded. He did not like walking that way, it felt…wrong. "Also he has small hands."

Cenwulf nodded, "with small wrists." He thought a moment. "His face is sort of narrow and feminine. And he stands in a womanly pose."

"Pose?" Deorlaf asked.

Cenwulf gave a sigh, jutted his hip out, and put his hand on it. Deorlaf fell to the ground laughing. "Well he does."

Deorlaf stopped and his face grew solemn. "So then, he is really a she?"

Cenwulf shrugged. "I suppose." He kicked the ground, "So what are we going to do now?" Deorlaf shook his head. "We should inform Lord Eomer." Cenwulf balled his hand up in a fist and hit his palm.

"No," Deorlaf said, "We should talk to him-I mean her, first." He looked at the ground, "Maybe he-she has a good reason,"

"What reason, do you think?" Deorlaf wondered. They both sat there thinking. After some time passed, a thought came to Deorlaf.

"I don't think we should tell anyone that we know." He said. Cenwulf raised an eyebrow. "Well think about it. She just lost over half of her family, right?" Cenwulf nodded. "I think that she feels that she has to keep fighting to save those that are left, her two sisters." Cenwulf slowly nodded and looked at Deorlaf with a questioning gaze. "Well, she feels that with her brother gone, she is the oldest. She probably went out in the first place, thinking that she wanted to kill the Uruks, because they killed her brother. Then, we got word of Helm's Deep and she thought of the rest of her family. Thinking that since she was the oldest child, she would have to ride out and save them."

"Oh," Cenwulf said. "But the fighting is over, wouldn't she just go back to being Aelfwyn?" He asked rather confused.

"I thought you were the smart one," Deorlaf said laughing. "We defeated Saruman, but what about Sauron?"

"That is Gondor's fight." Cenwulf said, but then realised something. "But if they lose then the sahdow of Mordor will reach here, and It will be our fight." He then put his fhand on his chin. "And Aelfwyn thinks that if she stops fighting here and goes back. If Gondor falls she won't be able to save her sisters. So, she keeps fighting, for them." Cenwulf looked at the ground.

"Who knows what she'll do if we take that away from her." Deorlaf said. He grabbed th reigns of their horses and started to lead them into the stables.

"Deorlaf," Cenwulf whispered. He nodded his head up the hill. Deorlaf looked to see Aelfwyn come down it. Her eyes on the ground.

He waited until she was in earshot and said, "How are you doing today, Aelfhelm."

She looked up and gave a slight smile. "Fine I suppose." Her voice was low. Deorlaf nodded and turned towards the stables.

_Oh, this will be hard._ He thought.

_A/N, Um…yea they think weird. But I want to thank everyone who has been reading this and giving me advice on how to wright (spelled like that for a reason) it. WendWriter, you have been a BIG help, and so has Elwen and Hunchbook. I thank you all for your help._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: sorry, this is so late. I was busy. Ooh, it that verse I see down there. Forgive me if it is crap, first time I tried to write poetry._

**Aelfwyn, Rider of Rohan**

**Chapter Ten**

It had been days since Gandalf rode through the gates of Edoras. Aelfwyn, Cenwulf and Deorlaf, sat at a table in a tavern. Aelfwyn sipped her mead while Deorlaf hardly touched his. Cenwulf stared at Deorlaf.

He then reached over the table and put a hand on his forehead. "Are you sick? You haven't touched your mead."

Deorlaf sunk down and put his head on the table. He then pushed his mead toward Cenwulf. "You want it?" He turned his head toward Aelfwyn.

She had her eyes half closed and the mug held in both hands. She sipped then her mead slowly turned toward Deorlaf as she felt his stare. She then blinked and looked ahead with another sip. As he continued to stare, Aelfwyn began to feel uneasy.

She then turned her head and stared back at him. Deorlaf stood up and continued to stare. Seconds passed and neither of them blinked. Deorlaf's eye began to twitch. A bead of sweat trickled down into Aelfwyn's eye. Both eyes snapped shut.

Deorlaf blinked and smiled broadly. Cenwulf took a swig of his mead. A young barmaid with large . . . assets came up and grinned.

"So, are you enjoying your mead?"She asked batting her eyelashes at Cenwulf. He nodded and looked into his mead. She frowned and walked off.

"Ooh," Deorlaf said, "She a pretty one." He then looked at Cenwulf, "Oh, I had forgotten, you have your heart set on someone else." Deorlaf laughed and turned to Aelfwyn. "He has been head-over-heels in love with the Lady Eowyn since we were only ten years old."

Cenwulf blushed. "In fact," Deorlaf continued, "He even wrote a pretty, little song for her." He looked as if remembering something. "How did it go? Something about the 'sun weeping with jealousy?' Sing us the song, Cenwulf."

Cenwulf shook his head. "Did someone say song?" All three turned and saw a tall rider and some others standing behind him. They sat at the table around them. "Come on, Cenwulf, sing us a song."

"What about him?" One asked pointing to Aelfwyn, "I bet he makes all the ladies swoon with his voice. He's pretty enough."Aelfwyn blushed furiously and buried her head in her hands.

"How about it?" Asked another. "Sing us a song."

Aelfwyn put her hands down and shook her head. Spreading her hands she said,"Oh, I can't sing." The other Riders laughed, and jeered her on.

Deorlaf exchanged glances with Cenwulf. Cenwulf stood up and said, "You had betterlisten to the boy," His voice carried over the noise and everyone turned toward him in silence. "He cannot carry a tune in a bucket. Trust me." Cenwulf made a face and a funny gesture with his hand. "If it's a song you want, I'll sing my song." He laughed, "keep in mind I haven't sung it in many-a-year."

He cleared his throat.

_O! Beautiful maiden in the hall of gold,_

_Your smile makes all the days warm,_

_Even if they are bitter and cold._

_You hair, long and flowing_

_Like a river of gold_

_Like a shining banner blowing,_

_in the days of old,_

_Not since the time of Helm Hammerhand_

_has there been a maiden_

_more fair in all the land,_

_I wish you to be mine_

_for now,_

_And the rest of time._

Cenwulf sat back down, his face slowly turning red. The other Riders laughedand patted Cenwulf on the back. Aelfwyn nodded and mouthed a 'Thank you' at him.

"I myself would go after Eowyn" the Rider next to Aelfwyn said, "If her brother was not one of the strongest and most powerful men in the Riddermark." The others nodded

"Who knows _what_ Lord Eomer would do if we courted his sister." Another closer to Cenwulf said. Most nodded and murmmered about how protective he was of Eowyn.

"I would give my right arm to have her be mine for one night." Deorlaf nodded. The Riders burst out laughing.

"I was in the hall when Grima sent Eomer away." A Rider said, "The look Eomer gave Grima would have curdled milk." He laughed and took a mug from a table.

Aelfwyn stood from the table. She nodded to them and left the tavern. She turned back and saw Deorlaf walking toward her.

He sighed and looked at the sky. "Lovely night." He said. Aelfwyn nodded.

She smiled and turned off for the barracks.Deorlaf watched her leave then looked at the sky and frowned. Something big was coming, he could feel it.He then shook his head and smiled, then again, he had been wrong before.

_- - -_

The next day all three were awakenedby the sound of a bell.Aelfwyn, Deorlaf, and Cenwulf, ran out of there homes and in front of the Golden Hall. A certain mixture of dread and excitement filled the air.

King Theoden, stood barking orders. Cenwulf looked at the others. "We're going to war" he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aelfwyn, Rider of Rohan**

**Chapter 11**

Aelfwyn was saddling Hildstune. As she hefted up the saddle, she cried out in pain. Quickly her hand reached into her tunic. Aelfwyn bit her lip as her fingers lightly traced the wound she received at Helm's Deep. A shallow slash across the back of her shoulder. Pulling her hand out of her clothing, she examined small droplets of blood resting on her finger tips.

Aelfwyn looked around her, and hoped no one had heard her cry. Gritting her teeth, she placed the saddle on the back of Hildstune, and crouched down reaching into a saddle bag. She pulled out a roll of bandage cloth. Withdrawing her arm into her tunic, she used Hildstune as a shield while she lifted her tunic up over her left shoulder. Aelfwyn bit down on one end of the cloth and began wrapping the roll around her shoulder.

It was awkwardly done, but she managed to bind it. She righted her tunic and swung her arm and a wide arc. She clenched her jaw in pain, and prayed that it would not hinder her greatly.

The horse shook his head and stamped his feet. She patted his neck and swung into the saddle. The other Riders chattered excitedly about the battle to come. Some smiled and shouted of the victory of Rohan. Others sighed and said it was hopeless, they were all riding to their doom.

Aelfwyn didn't know what to think. She had never been to Minas Tirith. In truth, she had never left the Riddermark in her life. The furthest she had been away from home was Helm's Deep. She hoped she would see her sisters again.

As her mind delved into possible outcomes, her hope began to wane. What if she was discovered? What would they do? She would surely be sent home. Aelfwyn shook her head. That would be a disgrace, she could not be dishonoured so. She _must_ stay hidden as long as possible.

Aelfwyn trotted out of the stables and spotted Deorlaf. She smiled and lowered her voice, "Are you ready for this?"

"I don't think I' ever will be ready," He responded and looked at the sky.

* * *

Deorlaf fiddled with his reins. He never liked fighting, in fact, he hated it. He saw it as a pointless act that got no one anywhere fast. When he was young, he would daydream of being a hero and ending the war, but now, he was not certain if he would live to see the end of this one.

He cast a sidelong glance at his sword, cursing the day he picked it up. Léofa pranced, feeling the tension his rider felt. Deorlaf had named Léofa after Brytta, the eleventh king of the Mark. Brytta was kind and openhanded to the needy. When he died, it was thought all the orcs had been hunted out, sadly it was no so.

Deorlaf always hoped that he would live in a time of peace with no orcs corrupting the land. As he closed his eyes, he heard a horse trotting up to him. He looked to see Aelfwyn.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked in a low voice.

Deorlaf smiled, "I don't think I ever will be ready." He looked at the sky.

* * *

Cenwulf pulled his sword from his sheath. It glinted in the morning sun. He would live through this war. If should he die, he would bring a thousand orcs to their deaths with him. Cenwulf was not the strongest, or the fastest, but he had confidence. He never second guessed himself.

Others would say he had a knack for reading others, telling when something was wrong. When he was joined by Aelfwyn and Deorlaf, he sighed. Aelfwyn had determination in her eyes, as though she had a goal that she would not let fall away.

Deorlaf was very different. Since Cenwulf had known him, Deorlaf never gave up hope. Even in the darkest times, he would try and make it better, but know he seemed as though he had given up. Only a spark of hope left. That lone spark was enough, though. Deorlaf had taught Cenwulf that even a little hope was enough to keep a man alive on the brink of death.

The three rode in silence, and the three day ride to Minas Tirith stretched for eternity.


End file.
